Chicos problema
by Arya Dimas
Summary: Axel era la persona mas solitaria y cruel que podia existir en el colegio o almenos para los alumnos de este, al contrario de Roxas el presidente de clase y estudiente modelo. ¿Cuantas diferencias deben existir en una relacion? Axxel x Roxas


Hola chicos :3 se que tengo pocos seguidores y que no he acualizado mucho de hecho esta es una nueva historia (ojala no m e maten) pero hey! No se preocupen en unos días terminare los que me faltan y los actualizare.

Para esto quería darles el avido de que pueden buscarme en mi cuenta de Facebook (por que casi no uso Twitter): y es **Arya Dimas. **Muyprnto podrán buscarme a mi y a una de sus escritoras tambien en una pagina que iniciamos.

Bueno sin mas por decir espero les guste, es de unas de mis parejas favoritas. Axel x Roxas del videojuego Kingdom Hearts (Tetsuya Nomura) nos vemos en la siguente actualización

_**Te conocí**_

Uno se preguntaría que es de esos chicos del salón que solo van por ahí causando problemas, saltándose clases, dibujando grafitis y esas cosas. En el salón X de tercer año de preparatoria eso no pasa ni por coincidencia. No importa mucho lo que le pase a esos chicos. Para los demás solo son "chicos problema" "manzanas podridas" "mala hierba". Si contagia a una contagia a todas. Así que simplemente los ignoran.

En la preparatoria Heartless no hay muchas reglas solo lo normal. Los uniformes son relativamente normales. Y en el salón X existen 2 tipos de estudiantes; los matados y los chicos problema.

-Roxas ¿me podrías pasar las copias del examen de Matemáticas?

- Claro Hayner.- estiro su mano para darle dichas copias para dárselas al rubio.

-Vaya, las tenías a la mano.

-Claro. Casi siempre me las piden. La mayoría las usan como borrador y olvidan pasarlos a otra copia.

-Jajá. Eres muy ordenado ¿Verdad encargado de clase?- le dio un leve codazo en su costilla a forma de broma.

-Jajá. Deja de llamarme así.

-Vale, vale. Tus hermanas te están esperando en la entrada deberías ir por ellas ¿no crees?

-Ah claro. De hecho me quedare a organizar las copias de biología de mañana a la dirección ¿Si vas a tu casa las puedes encaminar por favor?

- Por supuesto. No salgas muy tarde vale a veces las manzanas se quedan a rondar por aquí en las tardes.

-Ah... si... no te preocupes.

Roxas. Un estudiante de tercer año de preparatoria de 18 años. Es uno de los más inteligentes y estudiosos en la escuela y aun que eso es casi de nacimiento todos lo tachan de matadito. Delgado, estatura promedio, cabello rubio y de ojos azules. A el a diferencia de los demás le intrigaba lo que les sucediera a las manzanas podridas. Como eran en realidad o siquiera saber su verdadera personalidad. Pero le interesaba alguien en especial...

Después de pasar por las copias a la dirección se quedó en su salón en el escritorio del maestro a acomodarlas por juegos como deber del presidente de clase que era entregarlas a los otros alumnos. Conto 56. Aunque solo eran necesarias las 54, él se tomaba la molestia de guardar los otros dos juegos para las dos manzanas de esa clase. Tomaba 5 hojas y las acomodaba en orden para así engraparlas y guardarlas en una bolsa de papel. Ya eran exactamente las 4 con treinta minutos de la tarde, una hora después de la hora de salida de la escuela y en ese momento se escuchó como se deslizo la puerta de golpe.

Esto asusto al rubio y de inmediato se levantó de su asiento. Una figura alta e imponente entro al salón. Un pelirrojo de cabello largo vestido con el uniforme de la escuela pero de manera rebelde. Su cara era afilada así como sus ojos esmeraldas que eran adornados con tatuajes en forma de lágrima del mismo color Axel. La primera manzana podrida del salón 3-X. Por supuesto Roxas no lo llamaba así, si no por su nombre. Al entrar por completo al salón de clases y cerrar la puerta se percató de la presencia del presidente al fondo del salón detrás del escritorio con una postura de protección abrazándose con ambos brazos y casi temblando. Se miraron por unos segundos

-Ah... Disculpa... ¿Te asuste?- el pelirrojo saco las manos de los bolsillos y las subió a la altura de la cabeza agitándolas lentamente.- Soy yo. No tengo armas ni drogas ni tengo malas intenciones- agacho la cabeza- vengo en paz- dijo en modo de broma por si esas cosas pasaban por la mente del rubio. Este reacciono después de las últimas palabras.

-¡Ah!No, no, ¡ Discúlpame solo me asusto el portazo.

-Oh...- Alzo la cabeza para mirar a los ojos al rubio. En ese momento algo paso. Unos hermosos orbes esmeraldas se cruzaron con unos zafiros de la misma belleza. El rubio se impregno en los ojos del pelirrojo. Ese pequeño que estaba al otro lado del salón se alojó en algún lugar de su pecho. Axel no podía apartar la vista de él, dio un paso hacia adelante para llegar hacia Roxas. Pero su voz la detuvo.

-Axel. Sé que tal vez no te vea mañana porque ya no asistes a clases... o almenos no te he visto por aquí... por eso te daré las copias de la clase. Muchos dicen que no tiene caso pero igual si no las entregas tienen reportes interesantes. Tal vez... te guste leerlos...- Axel se quedó perplejo ante esto y de tuvo sus pasos.

-Si ya no asisto a clases y ya no ve ves por aquí ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- Cierto. El ojiazul no atino mas que a sonrojarse al no saber esa respuesta. No era muy compleja realmente. Simple y sencillamente sintio cierto interes por ese alto pelirojo desde el primer dia de clases.

-B-Bueno- agacho un poco la cabeza- soy el presidente de la clase... tengo que saber los nombres de los alumnos de nuestra clase...

-Ah ya veo... - esto desepciono un poco a Axel.- Por eso mismo me las las copias; supongo.

-Ah... pues... no... yo se que no vienes a clases ni entregas tareas pero pues sea eso o no eres parte de la clase.- hubo un pequeño silencio que rompio el ojiverde

-!Jajaja¡ Tu si que eres tierno.- se rio a carcajadas que venian algo raras con su actitud seria y algo amenazante

-¿Q-que?- si el rubio estaba sonrojado ahora estaba rojo por completo.

- Dime Roxas: ¿No te doy miedo?

-¿Miedo? ¿Por que habrias de darme miedo?- algo maquino en su mente- Espera ¿Como sabes mi nombre?... Es la primera vez que nos hablamos...- la actitud de Axel cambio de las risas a la actitud seria. Queria responderle como el a esa pregunta .Pero no. El era un poco mas sincero ante esos nuevos sentimientos encontrados. Camino a paso lento hacia el rubio. Mientras la distancia disminuia la tencion entre los dos crecia. Roxas sentia algo de presion al tenerlo cerca y aun mas cuando estaban a solo unos centimetros de distancia. No se veian las caras ya que sus estaturas variaban muchisimo.

-¿Quieres saberlo?.- El corazon del rubio dio un brinco que se repitio. Axel se dio cuenta de su reaccion y le parecio aun mas tierno y no quiso intimidarlo. Le puso una mano en su cabello y lo alboroto con un inusual y calido cariño. Esto le causo felicidad, emocion y nerviosismo al mas pequeño.- Oh... Estas son las copias.

-!Ah! Si.- Tomo un juego y se lo dio.- Aqui tienes, no tienen muchos ejercicios.- Axel sonrio.

- Gracias- una vez mas le alboroto el pelo y observo los títulos de las copias haciendo un silencio cortó y después dirigió la vista a las copias sin engrapar. Tomo unas en la mano y le dijo.

-¿Te puedo ayudar?

-Ah... no preocupes ya casi...

-Ya es tarde. Entre los dos terminamos rápido para salir rápido de aquí.

-Ah... si...- su sonrojo disminuyo pero no lo suficiente para desaparecer. Terminaron unos minutos después de trabajar en silencio. De cuando en cuando miraba el rostro de Axel con sigilo.

Tomaron sus cosas y salieron de la escuela y ya en la calle.

-¿Hacia dónde vives Roxy?- le pregunto con cierto interés.

-Hacía en centro comercial de... ¿Roxy?- le pregunto percatándose del diminutivo algo apenado.

-Jajá te sienta el nombrecito. También vivo hacia allá ¿Cómo es que jamás te vi?

- Supongo que... por qué no lo... sabíamos.

- Bueno no importa vamos. Te acompañare a tu casa.

-¿Pero y si te desvías?

-Jajá.- le dedico una gran sonrisa.- Para todo pones peros. Vamos no te voy a comer... aun...- susurro en voz baja lo último.

Y así caminaron hasta llegar a una calle donde estaba la casa de Roxas.

-Vaya pues no vives muy lejos de mi Roxy. Yo vivo 4 cuadras adelante

-Ah...- aun seguía algo chocleado por lo de "Roxy" pero de alguna manera le daba algo de felicidad.- Muchas gracias por acompañarme Axel. Tu también regresa rápido se está haciendo tarde.

- Si no te preocupes en unos minutos llego. Por cierto Roxy...

-¿Mmm?- de pronto el pelirrojo se inclinó y quito algo del fleco del rubio para juntar sus frentes.

-Tus ojos son hermosos... me encantaron... - Roxas se quedó absolutamente paralizado viendo los ojos del pelirrojo. Lo tenía tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración. Podía sentir casi el roce de sus labios. Sus mejillas se llenaron de un rojo tan intenso que parecía tener fiebre.

-Axel... tus ojos... también... lo son...


End file.
